Rex vs Sora
' Rex vs Sora' is a What If Death Battle by Sailor Elsa as part of his second season. It features Rex from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. Description With powerful swords meant to combat the darkness, these two heroes of light collide. Interlude Wiz: For some the art of the sword is a hobby, but for others, the sword is a way of life. Boomstick: Yeah, especially for young boys thrown into a war between light and darkness. Wiz: Rex, Driver of the Aegis... Boomstick: ...and Sora, wielder of the Keyblade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rex Wiz: Long ago the world was nothing more than an endless sea. An entire ocean of clouds engulfed the planet. That is aside from a lone tree. Boomstick: Atop this tree was a land of pleasure and joy. This was Elysium, and oh boy, was it a paradise. Wiz: That is, until the creator of the land, The Architect, the essential god of this world cast everyone out. Just as it seemed everyone would perish in the Could Sea, the Titans arrived. Boomstick: On the backs of these mighty beasts, entire nations were formed. Finding their new homes on the backs of the titans, humanity was saved. Wiz: But not everyone was happy. Wanting to know why they were cast out of their home, Amalthus climbed the World Tree, hoping to get answers from the Architect himself. However, he found nothing. Boomstick: Nothing, except for two crystals. Wiz: These, Core Crystals contained the two most powerful creations of their god. You see Core Crystals are actually living weapons. When activated by a Driver, these crystals create living beings who can amplify the power of their partner, and give them powerful weapons as well. Boomstick: And like a moron, he bonded with the dark colored crystal first, unleashing a villain known.....as Malos. Wiz: Malos laid waste to the land of Alrest. Horrified by what he had unleashed Amalthus gave the other Core Crystal away, which eventually made it's way to Addam, a young man with great aspirations. Boomstick: NOT being a moron, he bonded with the crystal, unleashing the Aegis of Light.....Mythra! Wiz: For years Mythra and Malos fought, causing three of the titans to sink beneath the waves of the Cloud Sea, including the massive beast known as Torna. Boomstick: Eventually Mythra prevailed, and fearing her own power, created a weaker, but hotter, alternate self named Pyra. Put into a deep sleep, Pyra chose to be hidden from the world, as she was the only one who could awaken her ultimate weapon. A weapon Malos greatly desired. Wiz: 5 centuries passed and Addam was long gone. Unlike most Blades, an Aegis does not dissapear when it's Driver dies. As seen with both Malos and Mythra/Pyra. Eventually Malos tracked down the location of Pyra's so-called resting place, and recruited a team to try and retrieve her body. Boomstick: With his group, named after the fallen Torna, Malos still needed one last person to make his plan succeed. He needed a Leftherian. Wiz: Enter Rex. A young boy who makes a living diving into the Cloud Sea and salvaging what he can. Boomstick: He may not seem like much but Rex is surprising. Wiz: After retrieving Pyra's stasis-contained body, Jin killed Rex. Litterally stabbed in the back. Boomstick: And that's where his story ends! (Doors close before reopening) Wiz: What are you talking about? Rex's spirit began to resonate with Pyra's, who willingly passed half of her life force to him. With Rex revived, the two escaped Malos, along with two of his subordinates, who had formed a strong friendship with Rex. Now determined to get to Elysium, the team set off to find whatever lied there. Boomstick: But Rex would need more than just Pyra/Mythra to prevail in his quest. He gathered Core Crystals whenever he could, and eventually had himself an arsenal that would make even Ratchet jealous! Wiz: You see, Rex, being the driver for the legendary Aegis, is not just limited to a single blade. Instead, Rex can summon any Blade he has amassed to assist him, even those bonded to his allies such as Tora's artificial blade Poppi and Zeke's partner Pandoria. Boomstick: That's right! And damn does Rex have many Blades he can summon, but his best all around blade has to be Pyra and Mythra. With Pyra, he has command over the element of fire, as well as many powerful arts to use. ''' Wiz: You see, 'arts' are special attacks that Blades allow for their drivers to use. Some arts have special effects like healing the user and knocking down the enemy. '''Boomstick: With Pyra and Mythra, the arts they learn are the same, but their specials are different. First off is Anchor Shot. This can be used like a grappeling hook by Rex to reach high places, and can also be used to bind and pull down enemies. (TBC) Sora Wiz: Long ago an large battle was waged between the warriors of light and darkness. Using key-shaped swords, this Keyblade War lasted a long time. Boomstick: However, the two who fought, Eraquas and Xehanort, were once the best of friends. However, Xehanort soon turned to darkness, and honestly I don't know how Eraquas didn't saw this coming. The dude looks like the love child of Lex Luthor and Emperor Palpatine. Wiz: After the Keyblade War had fiinished, Eraquas opened a school to teach others how to use the Keyblade knowing that Xehanort would one day return. Boomstck: And so Eraquas took on three apprentices, hoping one of them would be the person needed to defeat Xehanort and the darkness once and for all! Wiz: However, all three met with terrible fates. Aqua was trapped in a land of eternal darkness, Terra fell to his own dark side, and Ven fell into a coma after his heart was removed. Boomstick: But thanks to some skills he had picked up, Ven hid his heart in the last place anyone would look......inside the heart of a young boy named Sora. Wiz: Of coourse, Sora wouldn't know about this for a long time. You see, the worlds of Kingdom Hearts are all different, seperated by 'walls' that only special ships can run through. Boomstick: But, not knowing that, and wantng to see what was beyond his little island, Sora and his friends, Kairi and Riku, built a fucking raft to try and escape the island. OK, a boat I could understand, but how the fuck would a raft get them very far at all. Wiz: Unfortunity, the night before they were to leave, a massive storm approached brought about by the Heartless, creatures of pure darkness who feed of off the light of the world. Boomstick: Destroying the island, this seemed to be the end of Sora and friends. However due to the power of anime friendship, Sora and friends were seperated among the worlds. Sora himself ended up in Traverse Town, which is where he met some new friends...Donald Duck and Goofy?! The hell are they doing here?! Wiz: Now should be a good time to point out that the worlds of Kingdom Hearts for the most part represent Disney's movies. Boomstick: So he is basically in Disney World?!! Damn, what a lucky break. His homeworld gets destroyed and when he wakes up he's in Disney!? ''' Wiz: Well, yes, I guess you could put it that way. '''Boomstick: And finding out he had the power to weild the Keyblade, he set off with his new friends to defend the worlds of Kingdom Hearts from the forces of Xehanort and the Heartless, as well as find his lost friends. Wiz: And to do so Sora picked up many powers and abilities along the way. (TBC) Fight Sora is seen piloting the Gummy Ship, passing by Arendelle, Neverland, and the Pride Lands, he soon comes across a new world, and lands. Getting out he finds a lush field of green grass and a town in the distance. As he takes a step forward, he notices a group of people with a tiger. Sora: '''Hello. Do...do you happen to know where this is. Rex looked up and saw Sora standing there. '''Rex: '''This is Elysium. A true land of paradise here in Alrest. '''Sora: Oh, so have you seen any dark creatures around? I have been seeking out some remainng heartless across the universe. Rex: '''Dark creatures. Yeah, ah saw a few of 'em. But they wern't anything to tough for me and Pyra. Right? '''Pyra: That's right Rex. Together you and can overcome anything. Sora was a bit confused by this. Sora: You say you've already taken care of it, but....I don't think you have solved the problem for good. You see, those Heartless will keep emerging from this world's keyhole until I manage to seal it with my Keyblade. Sora summoned his Keyblade. Rex: Whoa! How did ya do that without ah Blade?! That's amazin'. Just then Pyra's core crystal began to glow, and in Rex's hands appeared the Aegis Blade. Sora: Wow! That's a really cool sword. Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but are you up for a round or two? I could really use the practice. Rex: Well what do ya say Pyra? How 'bout ya Nia? Pyra: Sure, we don't want to get to rusty incase another threat comes. Nia: Yeah. Could be really bad fo' Alrest should anything 'appen. '''Rex: '''Well, I guess we're in. Results Winner (Rex).png|If Rex wins Winner (Sora).png|If Sora wins Trivia *The similarities between Rex and Sora are that both of them are young boys, who use a sword containing the power of light to fight the powers of darkness. They are also able to summon a vast assortment of allies to their side to assist them in battle. Both of them also have a strong belief in the power of friendship. *Had this episode been animated, it would have also been a traditionally animated. *Tora, Poppi, Morag, Bridged, Zeke, and Pandoria were all planned to appear but were cut. *Dromarch makes a cameo. *Rex will have access to the following Blades: **Pyra/Mythra/Pnumena **Roc **Nia **Ursula **Herald **Zenobia **Praxis **Theory **Boreas **Kora *Sora will have access to the following summons: **Stitch **Simba **Mushu **Dumbo **Bambi **Genie **Tinkerbell **Peter Pan **Meow Wow **Ralph Who do you think wins? Rex Sora Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Xenoblade Chronicles-themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Majora Moon Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Xenoblade vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Elsa